Origins
"Every story has a beginning... and an end." - Originsin traileri. "Unleashed after the Germans unearthed the mysterious Element 115, this next chapter in the Zombies legacy will explore the saga's origins as players reunite with an unlikely band of soldiers that came together to defeat the greatest evil the world has ever seen, using a period-specific arsenal that includes Wonder Weapons that harness supernatural powers, a diesel-drone and Mark IV Tank, as well a new perk-machine and power-ups - and that's just the start.. Players will need all the help they can succeed in defeating the undead, as well as evading a 1,000-foot tall robot abomination." - Originsin julkaisuartikkeli "Witness the origins of Group 935, as an ancient evil is unleashed upon the battlefields of World War I." - Kartan kuvaus Origins, tunnetaan myös nimillä Excavation Site 64 ja Dig Site, on Zombies - kartta Call of Duty: Black Ops II:lle joka ilmestyi Apocalypse- DLC:n mukana elokuun 27. päivä 2013 Xbox 360:lle ja syyskuun 26. päivä 2013 Playstation 3:lle ja PC:lle. Se on 17. (ajallisesti ensimmäinen) Zombies - kartta. Yleiskatsaus "Alkuperäiset hahmot"(nuoret Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo ja Richtofen) palaavat pelattavina hahmoina. Tässä kartassa zombeilla ovat keltaiset silmät. Kartassa on ihmeaseita jotka käyttävät yliluonnollisia voimia, Panzer Soldat, Mark IV Tankki, kone joka arpoo Perk-a-Colia kuten Mystery Box ja uusia power-uppeja. Kuten Originsin trailerissa näytetään, zombit ilmestyvät tyypillisissä ristiretkien ajan puvuissa, mutta spawnaavat vain tietyillä alueilla (neljä sisäänkäyntiä The Crazy Placeen, "Hulluun paikkaan", ja pääkaivauspaikka keskellä kenttää). Toisin kuin tavallisilla zombeilla, ristiretkizombeilla on violetit silmät; kenties koska ne ovat alkuperäisiä zombeja, joita ei ohjaile mikään Demoninen kuuluttaja, vaan ovat yksinomaan Elementti 115:n vaikutuksen alaisia. Ristiretkizombi päästelevät myös erilaisia ääniä kuin normaalit zombit. Kuusi generaattoria voi löytää eri puolilta kenttää, jotka korvaavat Power Switchin ja saavat sähkön ympäröivälle, rajatulle alueelle. Jos kaikki generaattorit ovat päällä samaan aikaan, ne aktivoivat uudenlaisen Pack-a-Punch -koneen. Ensimmäistä kertaa Mystery Box vaatii sähköä toimiakseen. Generaattorit antavat sähköä Perk-a-Cola -automaateille, joita on "vain" viisi ja Perk-a-Colia ei ole generaattoreilla 2 ja 6. Uusia juomia ei ole lisätty, vaan kone nimellä Der Wunderfizz, joka antaa pelaajalle satunnaisen Perk-a-Colapullon aktivoidessa, kuten Mystery Box. Kolme jättimäistä robottia Freija, Odin ja Thor(vasemmalta oikealle, generaattori 4:stä 5:een.) kuljeskelevat pitkin kenttää omilla "kaistoillaan" ja downaavat pelaajan heti astuttuaan niiden päälle ellei pelaaja ammu hohtavaa jalkapohjaa tai hänellä on kultainen kypärä. Kentässä on 3 uutta power-uppia: Zombie Blood, joka maskeeraa pelaajan zombien verellä, joka on pelaajan silmissä oranssinpunertavaa, jonka avulla zombit tai Panzer Soldatit eivät hyökkää pelaajan kimppuun; Blood Money, joka voidaan saada käyttämällä lapiota haudoissa. Blood Money on hyvin samanlainen Bonus Points:in kanssa, koska se antaa pelaajalle satunnaisen määrän pisteitä otettaessa; Empty Perk Bottle, joka antaa pelaajalle yhden Perk-a-Colapaikan lisää. Rakennettavat palaavat myöskin, kuten Elemental Staffit, (Salaman Staff, Tulen staff, Jään staff ja Tuulen staff. Näitä suomentaessani en tiennyt miten sen tekisin.) Zombie Shield uudella Dieselpunk-tyylillä, ja Maxis Drone, joka on samanlainen kun MQ-27 Dragonfire, mikä käyttää Maxisin aivoja. Otettaessa käyttöön Maxis Drone seuraa pelaajia/pelaajaa, ampuen zombeja ja parantaen downanneita pelaajia. Pelaaja voi käyttää lapiota tietyissä paikoissa kaivaakseen ylös erilaisia esineitä. Ne voivat olla joko hyödyllisiä asioita, kuten ase tai Power-Up tai Staffin osa, tai olla vaarallisia esineitä kuten zombi tai kranaatti. Kentän Demoninen Kuuluttaja on Samantha Maxis nuorena tyttönä. Sisältää * Kaksi uutta vihollistyyppiä, Jättirobotit ja Panzer Soldat. * Uuden kulkuneuvon, Mark IV -tankin. * Viisi uutta rakennettavaa, Maxis Drone ja Elemental Staffit. * Uusi "pää-easter egg", nimellä Little Lost Girl. * Uusi tapa hankkia Perk-a-Colia, Der Wunderfizz- kone. * Kolme uutta Power-Uppia, Zombie Blood, Blood Money ja Empty Perk Bottle. * Lapion jolla voi kaivaa ylös erilaisia asioita, lueteltu yläpuolella. * G-Strike:n, joka on kuin voimakkaampi Monkey Bomb. * One Inch Punch:in, voimakkaan lähitaisteluaseen. * Perk-a-Colat ja Mystery Box saavat sähköä generaattoreista, eivätkä enää Power Switchistä. Easter Eggit * Pää-easter egg: Samantha on jumissa ja hänet täytyy pelastaa. Musiikki * Uusi laulu, Archangel (laulu Elena Siegman, Malukah & Clark S. Nova), aktivoidaan painamalla action-näppäintä kolmen eri puolilla kenttää olevien vihreänkuultavan kivilohkareen edessä. Sijainnit: ** Spawn-huoneessa muinaisaikaisen arkun oikealla puolella kerrossängyn toisella puolella ** Työpajan toisessa kerroksessa portaiden vastakkaisella puolella, sängyn alla. ** Kaivauspaikalle johtavan sisäänkäynnin vasemmalla puolella olevassa rakennustelineessä. * Avenged Sevenfold - Shepherd of Fire, aktivoidaan painamalla action-näppäintä kolmen eri puolilla kenttää olevien punaisten radioiden edessä. Sama kappale soi Originsin trailerissa. Sijainnit: ** Mahdollisen Maxis Dronen osan yläpuoleisessa rakennustelineessä. ** Jättiläisrobotti Freijan sisällä, äänilogia vastapäätä. ** Crazy Placen tulialueen vasemmalla reunalla. * Laulu "Aether" aktivoidaan painamalla action-näppäintä ollessa makuulla "1" lattiapaneelien edessä Generaatorilla 1 ja paneelilla "5" Generaattorilla 5. (Generaattori 5:en täytyy olla aktivoituna) Muistiinpanot Neljä muistiinpanoa löydetään eri puolilta kenttää. Niiden lukemiseen tarvitaan englannin kielen taito. Ensimmäinen on työpajabunkkerin pohjakerroksessa työpöydän vasemmalla puolella. Ilman kiikarikivääriä tekstiä on hankala lukea, mutta zoomatessa siinä huomaa lukevan siansaksaa, tosin jonkintyyppistä salakirjoitusta: * Plkyxl Xkarvd'l pvvl aga vabrmrno th hbv malpmwp rrtscjms hy Kmwmtqhz, buk rvit uxaairq qw cvtal kivtek xhgi hgg. V smnx hvv lhrhpxvho pwc fref azxh zkvyq rovr gpeke sivx tuh xuhev erjempespe wxzmsi lwe lmg soeh dxohwxnwerc aveivric. L frzimj iia aw yunthr vhuxmaxa sj xyml wekl ig tsp dstapvmaie. Gkonzo qc nfpmkrj absp zreobaecpe jr iqrceq ds mklewvq. E ei qfvw jsegekgih xzmp whag noj Hdptyh avoh vaetx poie M txes L jq un zl kbttnft pbal xuh wphmvw... ** Kun teksti on dekoodattu, tekstissä lukee: Though Edward's work was integral to our initial analysis of Divinium, the rift between us grows deeper each day. I fear his loyalties lay only with group nine three five and their insatiable desire for yet more devastating weaponry. I myself can no longer continue on this path in all conscience. Though my actions will inevitably be viewed as treason, I am more concerned with just how Edward will react when I tell him of my contact with the allies... Toinen on jättiläisrobotti Thorin sisällä. Jälleen kerran kiikarikivääri on tarpeellinen tekstin lukemiseksi. * Pla flitkxy sf mal Eogomaga' xtojoewzlmw uxifhmek. B mmeh mrllpg uamfgqbtiaj nhm vrpl pu yjhvvlaeehigz vj ulk apvmazislc phyph, oxp ehwf xal xiye gtaysi un gum htiihrlx pxwrob. Jkv klx mmiwt mbti jr sg nqcyz lvie, B yphr xboihj ftxu xf xhx ivwtmhqyvbl uf n kizalv tbzav... ** Dekoodattuna: The breadth of the Ancients' knowledge is humbling. I find myself questioning not only my understanding of the scientific world, but also the true nature of the universe itself. For the first time in my adult life, I find myself open to the possibility of a higher power... Kolmas on kirkonläheisellä alueella, jonne pääsemiseen tarvitaan Mk. IV -tankki. Ja taas, kiikarikivääri tarvitaan. * Bvkq yml ciic fbkzx eee aghllont dt Acphiyeavc, luatyh umsiehcfh gv vabrrlrft tgk qegxnmpc nies fvcogw omt ckief. Pbceihr, mal mqcdyx kj yml weiinml' kibxn pnf islepwew apq hrhlpu. Xysnnl Z laox avjij bb czbbiqh hbf dmzu vkqa wfvm vj wetaxy jjkazr, V nrgr uls vavmgrv ieu fv mgjvvesbgnpz mtnyhmaieq ey abz rij ikyjh wvblruw wbmomo kxwhc vvte gkrxx mmzr. ** Dekoodattuna: From his very first day studying at Heidelberg, edward''(pienellä kirjoitettu)'' displayed an intellect and maturity well beyond his years. However, the impact of his parents' death has affected him deeply. Though I have tried to provide him with some sort of father figure, I fear his choices may be increasingly influenced by his new found friends within group nine three five. Neljäs on katakombeissa Staff-huoneen yläpuolella. Muistakaa kiikarikivääri! * E ojsn whti nsuew aljrq ur ziq hug L af glziewdihijw yvvtid mh jsogrcqr bugt Fdmtgale uhnwapw qtf fv xhx dlc us kdreggniaj. Fhk yiefrjw plrx B zxiygzel xp guucemuknq, lt tiwieev plwx jlx zsdihhp osmhy lbzqaooa rvxk almf uaehq. ** Dekoodattuna: I know some would think me mad but I am nevertheless forced to conclude that Samantha herself may be the key to everything. For reasons that I struggle to comprehend, it appears that she somehow holds dominion over this realm. Morsekoodi Kun Elemental Staffit on parannettu ja Fire Staff laitettu viidennelle jalustalle, väripaneelit huoneen yläpuolella välkkyvät valkoisena, punaisena ja harvemmin, vihreänä koodaten Morse-sanoman. * Punaiset valot koodaavat sanan "INFERNO". * Valkoiset valot antavat salaviestin: ** ENWR DRGAVSIJ ABRIKUWVT GPLR WV GMI VNFBU VBY CGNM ER LVVJ KMNP BUTYXUH QG BEJ SZC URS FVPOUR GIRFHA JYTSU GIZAJH KB OAU TVGIINHM GZXV QS QAKIIAWA ** Dekoodattuna viesti muuttuu: WARN MESSINES SOMETHING BLUE IN THE EARTH NOT SAFE WE GREW WEAK THOUGHT IT WAS FLU MEN BECAME BEASTS BLOOD TURNED TO ASH LIBERATE TUTE DE INFERNIS * Viimeinen lause, "LIBERATE TUTE DE INFERNIS", on latinaa ja tarkoittaa "vapauta itsesi helvetistä" * Vihreät valot antavat nimen Giovan Battista Bellaso, italialainen kryptologi joka rakensi Vigenère-salakirjoituksen ensimmäisen muodon. Hyppypelästys Zoomatessa kiikarikiväärillä palavaan kirkontorniin, pääkallon kuva ilmestyy yht'äkkiä kimeällä kiljumisella, samankaltaisuutena hyppypelästykseen Mob of the Dead- kentässä. Käy kattomassa YouTubesta jos uskallat >:) Saavutukset/Trophyt * Little Lost Girl (75 G/Hopeatrophy) - In Origins, release Samantha. * Not a Gold Digger (5 G/Pronssitrophy) - In Origins, share a weapon you dug up. * All Your Base (15 G/Pronssitrophy) - In Origins, activate all generators without allowing one to stop. * Kung Fu Grip (15 G/Pronssitrophy) - In Origins, free yourself and another from the Panzer Soldat's claw in one game. * Playing with Powe'''r (30 G/Pronssitrophy) - In Origins, build all elemental staffs in one game. * '''I'm on a Tank! (10 G/Pronssitrophy) In Origins, ride a tank around the map without getting off. * Saving the Day... All Day (20 G/Pronssitrophy) - In Origins, revive another player four different ways in one game. * Master of Disguise (15 G/Pronssitrophy) - In Origins, use Zombie Blood to revive three players and activate a generator in one playthrough. * Overachiever (25 G/Pronssitrophy) - In Origins, complete all 4 Challenges in one game. * Master Wizard (40 G/Pronssitrophy) - In Origins, wield all of the ultimate staffs in one game. Luokka:Kentät